


Misplaced Trust

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Janus centric, Trust Issues, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Now that Janus had a seat at the table, he was more on edge than ever. Before, he'd had nothing to lose. Now, it felt like he hadeverythingto lose.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Misplaced Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing the Bad Things Happen Bingo on my tumblr! This was for the prompt "hope is scary."

To say he had been content with his position among the sides would be a lie. Janus absolutely hated his place in their mindscape hierarchy, he hated being hated, hated the cruel treatment from the light sides, hated the scorn and wariness with which Thomas regarded him. 

He never imagined that their trust would be worse. 

Because now that he had it, he had the possibility of  _ losing it _ . And that was scarier than any situation where he’d have to spin his words and hope against all hope that Thomas might listen. Because then, he’d have nothing to lose. Now, it felt like he had everything to lose. Janus never intended to get close enough to be  _ hurt _ . 

So Janus was twitchy. He flinched at Patton’s slightly forced friendly waves, scowled at Roman’s slightly-too-bright smiles, snarled at Logan’s awkward attempts to relate. Even Virgil had extended a fragile olive branch, one which he’d violently swatted away. He just wanted to do his job! Upholding a relationship with the other sides, that would be too much! 

So one day, when Thomas summoned him to a circle of concerned faces at which he sneered, when Thomas scolded him and demanded to know  _ what’s going on, Janus?!  _

“None of you have  _ ever _ trusted me before! Why start now?!” He shouted in return. 

Each side gave an aborted explanation until they all had nothing left to say, turning to Thomas in hopes of an explanation. 

“Because you’re trying to work  _ with _ me, you always were, no matter how long it took me to see that.” Thomas explained. “I think there should be a little more give on our end, instead of only taking like we had been.” 

Janus barked out a bitter laugh. “So what, this is like a test? To make sure I really am a ‘good one?’ Sorry, Thomas, I’m not gonna fall for that.” 

“Janus, no we-” 

“I don’t want your pity trust, all that matters to me is that I can do my job! And I can’t do that when I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around you people!” Janus shouted. 

The room’s five other occupants were too stunned to respond. Janus took that as his cue. 

“I’m here for you when you need me, and only then. We aren’t friends. We never have been, and I doubt we ever will be. We aren’t ‘Sunday afternoon tea’ buddies, or whatever you all are. I’m here, you all don’t like it, but I’m not going anywhere. Deal with it.” Janus finished, sinking out as the others watched on in horror. 

As it dawned on Thomas, all the other sides seemed to realize it too. They’d pushed Janus away for so long, as this over-exaggerated caricature of Deceit, That any semblance of acceptance, of trust… it was too much for him. 

“Guys?” Thomas called tentatively, gaining the attention of the four sides present. 

“I think we’ve messed up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
